Cake Baby
by horriblewriter123
Summary: Cole adopts a cake.
1. The Baby

He tiptoed as he entered the monastery, hiding his right hand on his back. Cole hoped that he could go to his room without any interruptions, but luck was not on his side today.

"Oh, hi Cole, what are you doing?" Zane asked from the couch, tilting his head to Cole's right.

"Oh, I'm just going to my room, tryna get some rest." While he is pretty tired, that wasn't the reason he had to go.

"Okay then, what's that behind your back?" The nindroid got closer to the earth elemental to look for what's behind him.

He used his left hand to take the thing on the other. "Y-you know, just some cake, no big deal."

Zane sniffed the air. He sat back down on the couch after he confirmed that the smell of black forest cake was there.

"Well, you should probably eat it in the kitchen. You don't want ants to get in your room, after all."

After Zane said that, Cole immediately rushed towards his room and shuts the door. He carefully places the thing on his bed so as not to hurt it.

He should probably stop calling it "thing" and "it" and start calling her by what she actually is.

She's a cake baby. A living cake baby. Yeah, he's very confused.

He was just at the bakery, alone besides the cashier, to get some cakes, but some witch attacked him and tried to cast some spell on the knives. Cole punched her, probably messing her spell up. He apprehended her, and the police took her. That was supposed to be it. Until he heard a crying sound.

There, on the cake display, are cakes. Looks perfectly normal, until he realizes that THE CRYING IS COMING FROM ONE OF THE CAKES.

He gets near the display, and sees that one had turned into the shape of a human baby. He reads the label. Black forest. Okay then.

After the attack, the cashier was shaken to his core. No way is he going to deal with a crying cake. "I don't know what just happened man, just take the cake, I wanna forget all this." The poor guy slid open the display's door and took out the cake.

"Uh, thanks."

He stood there trying to calm the cake down, singing glow worm to its ear. The cake calmed down after a while of him singing.

Now all he needs to do is rush to the monastery to deal with, whatever this is.

Which takes him to his current predicament.

Cole can handle this. He's taken care of a part-oni part-dragon baby, taking care of a cake baby shouldn't be too hard. A piece of cake, really.

Hahaha, oh gosh.

This is gonna be hard.


	2. I don't think that's how it works

"Alright, I have to take care of a baby. What should I do?" The earth ninja pondered this question while pacing around his room.

"Maybe I should give her a bath, wait no that's a bad idea. A terrible one."

While carrying her around, he learned that she isn't just a cake that turned into a baby, no. She was more like a cake in the shape of a human baby that was alive.

Her dark skin had turned out to not be skin at all, it's the cake. Her milk-white hair with brown highlights are actually frosting and some chocolate shavings. Her big red eyes are really just two cherries. Even her tears were milk.

It's definitely a bad idea to wash a cake baby with lots of water. Her fragile cake body might be destroyed. Maybe he could use dry towels to wipe her? Yeah, that would do.

"Okay, baby. Stay put, and please, for the love of Firstbourne, don't cry. Everyone will find out if you do." Cole wasn't sure why he's keeping this a secret. They're gonna find out one way or another. Eventually. Just not now.

Just as he was about to turn the knob, the baby cried. Loud. Nope nope nope. He lets go of the knob, and the crying stopped.

Okay, so she doesn't want him to leave. He can do that, he just needs someone to get the towels for him. Jay? Nah, he would accidentally reveal the secret. Zane? No, he just lied to the nindroid, he's not gonna immediately tell the truth after that. What about Pixal? Yeah, he could trust her to keep a secret.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kai barges into his room.

"Hey man, I heard a loud noise coming from your room and went to che-" He stopped mid-sentence. "WHAT THE F-"

Cole glared.

"-airy is that?!" The fire ninja pointed to the baby.

"That there, is a cake baby," Cole answered. Kai raised a finger to ask more but he shut him down. "Don't ask anything else cause I don't know anything either. I defeated a witch and then there was a cake baby."

Kai dropped his hand then raised both. "Why am I surprised? Of course you would go adopt a cake, that's like your two defining traits combined into one."

"Hey, I did not adopt her!" The earth ninja objected. "There was no one else who could take care of her at the time, so I did."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. By the way, did you give her a name? Please don't tell me you named her Cole Jr. Actually, don't eventhinkabout naming her Cole Jr. Just, no."

"Fine, whatever," Cole actually did consider that name, but Kai didn't need to know that.

"Hey, could you get a towel or something? I gotta clean her but she won't let me leave the room." He touched the knob and the crying started again. He quickly took back his hand. The crying stopped just as fast.

"Uh, sure man. I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone?"

"Yep."

A few minutes later, Kai returned with the towel.

"Okay, so I got you the towel, and a spare one just in case. Are you seriously gonna do it in your room?"

"Yeah, are there any problems with that?"

"Nope."

Kai bent down to wipe the baby's arm, but she suddenly cried. Cole's first instinct was to slap Kai's hand away and raise her up. She stopped crying but started to giggle instead. Cole looked at her arm to see it slightly soggy.

"Did you use a wet towel, Kai?"

"Um, of course, it would be easier to clean her like that," Kai answered casually as if putting water on a cake won't destroy it.

"She's literally a cake, Kai. You don't wash cake."

"Oh. Shoot. Lemme just," before Cole could stop him, the fire ninja took the baby and lit a very small fire under the soggy part. Somehow, it returned to how it was before. She giggled even more.

"H-how?" A confused expression was clear on the earth ninja's face .

"She's cake, so naturally she needs a little heat."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."


End file.
